Masiyoshi Kozumi
Masiyoshi Kozumi was the leader of Japan during the year of 2,500. Biography 2,500 The Beginning Masiyoshi had several meetings as the leader of Japan. After one particular meeting, his aide, Soyoko, had showed him a message on a holoreceiver about the Kazinites, and their invasion of Japan. He then called in some of his strongest allies for help. During the battle of Tokyo, Masiyoshi fights the Kazinite in the hologram, Lolcos, after deciding not to surrender. After the battle, Masiyoshi carried on with his life for a few days. Hostages In the same week as the battle of Tokyo, Masiyoshi receives a message from Lolcos, saying that he had 4 young children at the KZD-01, and threatened to kill them if Masiyoshi didn't bring the needed technology to finish the Kazinite superweapon and gravostaff. Masiyoshi, along with the help of Jirokichi, his royal pilot, fly to the KZD-01, where Virolvv, Lolcos, Sergeant Yvin, and TT2-KZ were waiting. After an attempt to free the children without giving up the technology, and to assassinate Virolvv, Eon, one of Virolvv's clones appears, and ends this plan, sending Masiyoshi to a prison cell. After escaping from his prison cell, Masiyoshi and the children reunite. Masiyoshi requested them to stay in Cargo Bay 22, where they would stay until he rearrived. He eventually gets to the firing tube of the superweapon, and destroys the technology. After this, he returns to Cargo Bay 22, with a close encounter with Eon again, and for unknown reasons, let Masiyoshi run by. Polaqua Fleeing from the Kazinite forces, with the children, Masiyoshi lands his ship, the JT-1 on Polaqua, a water planet between Neptune and Pluto. After trying to get the ship started for minutes, Virolvv's second clone, Towo arrives, and fights Masiyoshi. Masiyoshi eventually lost, and sunk to the bottom of the ocean in his aqua suit, where he was found by Plutonians, Yukono and Cana's. After another foiled attempt by Towo to destroy Kozumi, he swims back to the ship with Yukono and Cana's with a new engine for the ship. It is at that moment that Masiyoshi is attacked yet again by Towo. After a long duel, Masiyoshi escapes the planet, believing that Towo couldn't have lived after the last duel. Project KTK After Towo's failed attack on Polaqua, Virolvv sends Eon and Towo to Earth to carry out Project KTK while he frees Professor Noynock from Houston Prison. After Eon is successful in killing Moronobu Kozumi, Masiyoshi's father, he learns the truth about the Kanza, and what the Kazinites want with Earth. Later, Towo kills Udarou Kozumi, Masiyoshi's brother. For this reason, Masiyoshi declares war upon Kazin. Attacking Kazin Masiyoshi had gathered several of his allies to assist him in attacking a major Kazinite base at Lake Pna'ka. During the fight, Masiyoshi had a plan to destroy the Kazinite war submarines, but his plans were delayed, and put to an end during his duel with Sergeant Yvin. Masiyoshi's hands were severed during the fight, and Masiyoshi would have died, if German leader, Jan-Dirk Winkler hadn't shot Yvin through the stomach. Returning to Earth After Masiyoshi received a message from Commander Kalin, the commanding officer of the base at Lake Pna'ka, saying that Virolvv was attacking Earth, Masiyoshi decided to go back to Earth to help fight off the Kazinites, while Winkler would free James Dickson, who had been captured by the Kazinites, while he fought off the forces of Eon in Beijing. He eventually reached the city of Beijing along with his pilot, an African named Idigo. In the city, they were instantly confronted by Chinese soldiers. Masiyoshi managed to speak to them in sloppy Chinese, and got a ride to the battlefield, where they met General Nguan-Cheng and Sergeant Whey-ming. After the Chinese and the Japanese leader meet, Eon appears, but quickly zooms off in a hovercar. Masiyoshi, along with Nguan-Chng, Whey-ming, and Idigo chase after him in the much faster Honda Fury car, and eventually catch up to Eon. After a duel with Eon, he is met a sword-point by Masiyoshi and Nguan-Cheng, and is arrested. San Diego After Masiyoshi was successful in the capture of Eon, he decides to go to San Diego to assist James Dickson. While nearing the city in a hoverjeep, Masiyoshi and James are stopped by several Maas mercenaries led by Redrum and hired by the Kazinites. After getting into a fist-fight with a Maas, Redrum meets Masiyoshi, and says he injected him with a dangerous substance, lacertosis iuguolo. Masiyoshi stabbed himself to rid his blood of the poison, when Redrum reveals that he actually didn't inject any poison into Masiyoshi, and that he planned to make Masiyoshi bleed to death. Masiyoshi then passed out as the Kazinite resistance arrived. Masiyoshi was then injected with blood by his medical robot, JM-606, and after waking up drives towards San Diego. The vehicles and human troops are eventually spotted by a Kazinite scout, who instantly informs Towo about their arrival. Second-in-commander, Commander Nurr heads to stop them with the help of Redrum's forces. After the betrayal of the Maas, Masiyoshi's forces started gaining an upper hand, and eventually destroyed every Kazinite soldier except for Nurr, who was arrested. After the battle, Masiyoshi meets Towo atop a large building alone. After Towo escapes, Masiyoshi runs after him, and catches up on a cliff hanging over the Pacific Ocean. After a short duel with Towo, he stabs him and Towo falls into the ocean. Battle of Moscow After the battle of Moscow had been nearly ended by Luksekii Takhan's forces, Masiyoshi arrives with his forces to stop Heret, Virolvv's third clone. Just when Masiyoshi was ready to leave, several Podzemny summoned by Heret descended upon the city. After him and Takhan got into a fight with a Podzemny and killed it, he meets Heret, and enters a brief duel before he calls the Kazinite resistance and orders they bomb the city. Heret thinks quickly, nearly choking Masiyoshi and Takhan at the same time, demanding Masiyoshi call off the bombing. Masiyoshi obeys, but after the Podzemny betray Heret, the super-powered Kazinite is held at blaster-point. At that moment, a Kazinite transport lowers, and Heret jumps in. After being picked up by Kazinite resistance members, Hynos, Irlef, and Sellinat, Masiyoshi pursues Heret, and after a slight dogfight, sends him plummeting several thousand feet to the ground. When he gets back to Moscow, he signs the Human/Podzemny Agreement and decides to help in its transfer. Transfer of the Human/Podzemny Agreement Appearances *The Beginning *Children of Earth *Project T *The Kozumis *A Decision *The Fight for Earth, Part 1 *The Fight for Earth, Part 2 *Retreat *Horrific Realizations *The KZD-01 Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Japanese